


Saturation

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ffxvrarepairsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: There are certain colors that Ravus hates.





	Saturation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for ffxvrarepairsweek.

For years, the scene of his mother’s death stains his mind, a retelling of the hellfire and soldiers surrounding him while the fearsome General Glauca stood before the fallen queen. It is a tragedy. Ravus blames himself to be a failure for not reaching out to fight except to only cry for help. This is a memory, a permanent mark that won’t fade away.  
  
From then on, Ravus dislikes the colors of fire and destruction. It becomes a hatred festering inside his heart and a ghostly reminder of losing a part of himself for wanting greater power.  
  
What he has lost, he gains by climbing up the ranks. He plays by the Emperor’s rules but the old man is not who he serves so he waits and gathers his own strength to do what he must, to see his own plan come to fruit in the near future. And with the Chancellor’s support, Ravus finds him useful despite the man’s eccentricities and sometimes he wonders how he manages to attract such attention.  
  
Ravus is miles away from Tenebrae and takes the day to visit Galdin Quay, a popular resort he’s been hearing about with their fresh seafood and spa treatments, but he isn’t interested in the offers. He prefers enjoying the scene as he lets his feet soak in the cool waters while walking along the shoreline in a shirt and pants. His long coat and boots are left on the chair.  
  
It’s the water here that he finds it serene and comforting, that pleasant crystal blues that he admires but a thought crosses his mind, an imagination of the sea covering itself with sylleblossoms instead just like home.  
  
“And here you are again.” Ardyn steps into view and joins Ravus at his side while holding the commander’s clothing over an arm and boots in hand. “I must say you’re a frequent visitor such as I but the boats won’t come. You know this.”  
  
“I’m well aware of the Empire’s decisions.” Ravus takes note of his belongings in the Chancellor’s possession.  
  
“Then you know I’ll take you to Altissia myself. There’s a task that must be done.”  
But Ravus doesn’t steer away from his path, he continues walking as the small waves splash his feet.  
  
In the distance, a family builds a sandcastle with their children while an elderly man teaches a boy how to fish by the pier, and these very moments, Ravus won’t ever know what it would be like.  
  
Ardyn sighs, following Ravus in toe. “But of course we can stay for another day but we shouldn’t waste anymore time.”  
  
“You can take the first leave if you want,” Ravus replies.  
  
“I could but the traveling gets dreadfully boring without good company. I can’t find anyone who can carry such meaningful conversations except you.”  
  
Ravus stops. “I could care less about that.”  
  
“Oh,” Ardyn frowns, “that’s not very nice. I was simply throwing a compliment.” He leans an arm over Ravus’ shoulder. “You understand I find all these years we’ve spent together to be most, how should I say, _exhilarating_ —”  
  
A metal arm immediately wraps around the older man’s neck, adding pressure when necessary but Ravus is careful not to attract attention as he studies the strangers around them all busy with their activities, and he finds Ardyn staring back at him completely amused by the entire situation. It’s the smile on his face that Ravus hates and how it irks him, almost taunting as if Ardyn is daring him to snap his neck. It would be most gratifying, too.  
  
“But of course…” Ardyn wheezes slightly and raises his hands as a means of doing no harm. “Your denial is understandable. I was like you once, who had happiness and love, but I lost it all. Eventually I learned to acknowledge what happened to me cannot be reversed no matter the pain and sorrow it caused.”  
  
Ravus presses his lips together, his eyes lower but the hand won’t stray.  
  
“Like you, dear Ravus, a boy ripped away of his wings and yet, they grow anew and something far more than mere brilliance blossoms.” With that, Ardyn brings the coat around Ravus and motions the boots towards him with the barest of smiles.  
  
In that moment, Ravus would’ve cut the man’s arm off or pushes him away but now, he allows for the small act of kindness. Just this once, he tells himself, barely a show of weakness. He slowly releases his hold, grabbing his footwear instead without another word. Ardyn immediately helps him with the frock, allowing Ravus to put his arms through the sleeves without struggle and starts working on the metal clips.  
  
“You and I are the same,” he says lightly and tightens the last belt.  
  
“No. We’re not.”  
  
Ardyn tilts his head. “Of course. If you say so.”  
  
There’s a color that Ravus despises and it’s those amber eyes staring right at him with such clarity, it’s almost frightening. The truth is there, it will always be there but Ravus would never admit it because it is forever a reminder that acceptance would mean death.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
